<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't leave me... please by Cougar38</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630592">Don't leave me... please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar38/pseuds/Cougar38'>Cougar38</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if where we fell in love wasn't even real? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Character Death, F/F, Mastermind Tenko Chabashira, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar38/pseuds/Cougar38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They voted wrongly. But, the Mastermind has better plans involving a certain redhead.</p>
<p>Now, Himiko has to make a choice:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spare the Mastermind and the other four die</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>She and the rest go unpunished, in return for the Mastermind’s life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second choice sounds obvious, unless the Mastermind just so happens to be the one person she missed the most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if where we fell in love wasn't even real? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't leave me... please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh that’s sad, you all voted for the wrong person,” Monokuma said in a dejected voice as the screen flashed red, signalling a wrong vote. “I guess you all are getting executed~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how- none of this makes sense!” Shuichi said in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you suggesting that someone who died is the Mastermind?” Maki asked the robotic bear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Puhuhuhuhu, that’s for YOU to find out! But I guess you’ll never find out~” He mocked in reply. “Because now, IT’S TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENTS.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chains rushed forward and clasped around the survivors’ wrists before dragging them into glass cages, on display for everyone to see. However, once the survivors were in the cages, something was amiss; there was still one person not in a cage, they didn’t even have the chains on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Himiko? A-are you the Mastermind?” Kiibo asked with bated breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No of course she isn’t,” A new voice replied to the robot’s question, causing the four trapped to look around for the source of the voice. From behind Monokuma’s throne, a ring of smoke began to appear as the floor moved, slowly revealing the Mastermind; left hand on their hip, the other pointing outwards. They were dressed completely in black, with a hood covering the top half of their head and a mask covering the bottom half; preventing their identity from being known unless one removed their hood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what do you want with me?” Himiko asked as she put on a brave front, although it was obvious that she too was scared of the person. Shuichi used this time to try to figure out who it was; all he knew was that it wasn’t Gonta or Ryoma, they would be too obvious thanks to their distinct body shapes. He was going to suspect Miu but she would have swore at least once so he doubted it was her. Shuichi was also pretty sure it wasn’t Kaito or Kokichi, the former because… well his hair was a dead giveaway and not the latter because he would have probably been using his signature laugh to mock the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That left: Kaede, Rantaro, Kirumi, Angie, Tenko and Korekiyo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before he could further eliminate anyone else, the Mastermind leapt off the platform, landing in front of Himiko. It was at that moment when their cape was lifted, revealing two familiar long ponytails under it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only one person who had that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenko </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that was impossible, her death would have been the hardest by far to fake out of all of them. She was stuck in a cage, what could she have been able to do to even get out of that situation without raising any suspicion? Shuichi didn’t have time to think that through when a banging sound coming from beside him snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking to his left, he saw Maki trying to get his attention. She seemed to be mouthing something. It was only after the brunette repeated herself a few more times before Shuichi finally realised what she was saying,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenko”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded in reply; seems like he wasn’t the only one who noticed their ponytails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician. I’m here to give you a deal.” She said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, how can I even trust you? You started the game, you caused me to lose so many people!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s rather simple my dear,” she started as she gave Himiko a gun, “You can stay here with me and your four friends over there die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kill me and they will go free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of choice is that? Obviously I’d kill you!” Himiko said as she pointed the gun towards Tenko?’s head. Maki banged on her cage, and shouted, or at least it seemed like she was trying to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sorry but she can’t hear you Harukawa-san, this is between me and her.” The girl shrugged as she looked at the rage on the Ultimate Assassin’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just shut up already! You mocking my friends won’t change my decision!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that? You wouldn’t want to kill…” Tenko? started as she took off her mask, “your own best friend right?” She took off her hood, revealing herself to the survivors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Tenko?” Himiko’s voice became wobbly, Shuichi could see tears forming in her eyes as she struggled to keep her arms stable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Why did you do this? Why did you have to die like that? Did you know how much pain I was in? WHY TENKO WHY.” Tears had begun to stream down the redhead’s cheeks as she let her emotions take control of herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well to be honest, I didn’t even plan to die. But then I realised that that degenerate Korekiyo was probably trying to get someone else killed too. So I decided to spice things up a bit; but I must say faking my death was hard, he almost unknowingly ended the game there.” Tenko casually said, as if she was completely ignoring the state Himiko was in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘She’s too far gone,’ Shuichi thought to himself as he saw the girl’s crazed face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now, we can’t keep waiting forever. Himiko dear,” Tenko started, “me, or them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I can’t do this… I don’t want to kill you Tenko... B-But I don’t want the rest to die…” The magician choked on her own tears “so… s-sorry T-Tenko,” Himiko shakily raised her gun and pointed towards Tenko.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BANG!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can’t…. I can’t bear to kill you Tenko.” Himiko sobbed as she lowered the gun; she had fired at the Aikido Master’s shoulder instead, saving her life. Tenko was shocked as a small tear rolled down her right cheek but quickly regained her composure and smiled at the smaller girl, a genuine smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright Yumeno-san,” The Mastermind snapped her fingers, causing the glass cages to vanish, freeing the other 4 survivors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but…” Tsumugi started, only for Tenko to look over and smile at her and close her eyes, causing the area around them to begin to glitch out as it transitioned to another place outside the academy - as if they were in a game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You all deserve to leave this place,” She explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about yourself? Aren’t you going to follow us out?” Maki asked upon noticing the other girl not moving from where she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t, I’m bound to this place. Once you all leave, this place will disappear… along with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenko, please. I don’t want to lose you again!” Himiko couldn’t stop the tears as she ran towards Tenko and hit her on the chest repeatedly with her fist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Himiko…” Shuichi started as he looked at the magician. She had gone through a lot: being blamed for not one, but two different murders, losing both her closest friends; and now she had to say goodbye to one of them again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… one last thing before we leave…” Himiko said as she kissed Tenko. After the two separated, they both walked opposite ways, Himiko walked towards the exit while Tenko walked back into the academy. Right before the former left, Tenko turned back one last time and smiled at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, everything went black.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've seen a ton of Mastermind AUs for V3 and the only ones I haven't seen as the mastermind are Gonta and Tenko. Gonta is too pure to be one so MM Tenko, also TenMiko brain rot. </p>
<p>Don't worry, there will be a sequel.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>